Green Eyed Monster
by DiscardedAngel
Summary: Starling drops in to find Lypix in her place. Me thinks she doesn't like her..... They go to rescue Lypix's friend Kit.
1. The Bracelet

Aerrow poked his head up and looked at the blinking red light across from him. Slowly he stood up and slid out of the bed, while ruffling his rusting hair. This was the second time in the night, and he was starting to get a little cheesed off about it. Not as much as _she_ had when he'd insisted on the tracking bracelet, though.

_"Aerrow! I am not a bloody dog, who has to be kept on a leash so you know where I am!!"_

_"Lypix, someone could kidnap you again. What if it was the Dark Ace?"_

_"I don't care if I am! I hate people thinking they know everything about me, and that includes my location!"_

_"Lypix..." He'd tried to say, but she'd cut in with a final comment, "This isn't a prison Aerrow, stop acting like it is."_

_Then she'd stalked off, passing sensors which had set the blinking alarm off again._

Grumbling, he picked up his small blades and set off down the hallway. About three yards in though, he saw this wasn't a false alarm, a large hulky talon blocked his path, Aerrow's heart rose slightly in his chest as he thought about how far away Lypix could have been taken by then.

Obviously not far enough.

As the Talon growled slightly, a big blast erupted from the end of the corridor, swallowing the Talon and spitting him out at Aerrow's feet. He looked up, and saw an electric blue haired girl, dressed in a black tank top and black shorts, her pyjamas.

"Lyp..."

"You gonna play the knight in shining armour now?" Lypix sarcastically shouted, before disappearing into a different hallway.

Aerrow sighed and set off to wake the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

But the Talons hadn't come for Lypix. They'd come for an unfinished conquest of Master Cyclonis.

Piper.

Midnight slipped past an agitated Lypix and down the debris stricken hallway. God, he was glad Lypix couldn't see him, last time he'd seen her, she'd let James and Anastasia do the handiwork, but he knew she'd be just as willing to help out.

_"This one."_ He stopped as Aerrow opened doors and shouted in each one to different people. He seemed to shout softer into one room, and he mentioned Piper's name.

_"How soppy_" Midnight thought, _"Why would anyone be attracted to that?"_ He shrugged it off, Krysitan's just probably weren't into being smothered, probably preferred to have the bad ass guys looking after them. At least, it worked okay for him and Ka.

Now that was a source of irony. He'd opposed Lypix when they were children, and now dated her alter ego. What a funny world this was.

Three boys walked past him, a blond haired one, a big beefy one and a Merb. Midnight supposed it was clear for him to enter. Cautiously he walked towards the sliding door that led to his prize.

Before he could reach it however, she walked out looking very sleepy, copper eyes and startled blue hair sat on top of her head. He couldn't take her in the hall, he had to get her unconscious in her room.

In one fluid action, he reached forwards with his invisible hand to clasp her noisy mouth, with the other he pushed backwards into the room. Crashing to the floor she tried to call out, but he hit her head. Hard.

Looking up he observed it was an odd room, a bunk bed sat on one side with two discarded beds. A desk housed multiple half finished experiments and a several crates of crystals sat on the floor with piles of notes stacked on them. A wardrobe bursting at the seams with clothes, not all Piper's either. Slowly he realised this was Lypix's room as well. Why had she chosen to live in this when she could quite easily live amongst the palace of Cyclonia? He shook his head. Chaos and disorder. Midnight guessed it was because of the lack of room on the Condor, but he laughed quietly in his mind at the richness of Cyclonia. What a rabble these Sky Knights were.

Midnight placed a necklace containing an invisibility crystal around Piper's neck and lumped her over his shoulder. Time to go.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lypix." Aerrow moaned over the rabble of shouting and Talon fire, "Come on."

"Oh? Like the time I told you this flipping bracelet is a bloody waste of time?!? Should I ignore you like you did then?"

"She's probably just tired, you keep setting the sensors off." He replied angrily.

Lypix hit a Talon in the head, "Well sorry! I've never slept that much, you just seem to be more aware of it now I have a flipping leash!"

"Calm down you two, we need to clear these Talons away from the bridge and get the Condor out of here." Finn sighed, everyone was sick of the arguments now.

"Easier said than done." Aerrow muttered darkly.


	2. Danger

"Hello?" A small but older voice crossed the air, it seemed to annoy the already very annoyed Lypix.

She stood up from behind her skimmer that had been damaged in the big Talon fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Lypix snarled towards the slightly taken aback purple haired woman in front of her.

"I could ask you the same question." It occurred to her that this could be a pirate who'd taken over the Condor, if so, where could she find the Storm Hawks?

"My name is Lypix, I'm a captive as of this bracelet," She held her harm up in the air to show off a silvery bangle, "And I don't take kindly to strangers."

"Okay." The purple haired woman was slightly confused of this outraged outburst, but she didn't have to wait long for a rescue.

"Starling!" Aerrow called from the doorway, "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Apparently not," she answered, looking back at the angry Lypix. "May I ask what she's imprisoned for?"

Aerrow looked puzzled until Lypix shook her bracelet at him, "Oh she's not…"

"A captive? Oh but I am Aerrow." And Lypix walked out, sending yet another alarm off.

"Problem with a newbie?" She smiled.

"You have no idea." He grinned placing his hand on his head and ruffling his hair.

"I have a mission for you guys, if that's not too much trouble for you… and well your trouble."

He smiled, "She's just a little angry because I'm taking precautions to protect her."

Starling snorted, "She was plain rude Aerrow, and the minute you stop making excuses for her, the minute she'll grow up."

Aerrow sighed, "I know it's just… she's been kidnapped God knows how many times, and she almost died the last time." He sighed again, "I just want a holiday."

Starling smiled, "I'll be back in a couple of hours to see what you think, I have a few things to arrange first." She shoved a bunch of papers into his hand and punched him lightly on the arm, then sped back out on her skimmer.

Starling did not like that girl. No, not one bit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So where do you think we should land Piper?"

Lypix crossed her eyebrows in annoyance, Piper had decided to wear something completely different today, black three quarter length trousers made from a waterproof material, and a crop top the colour of cat vomit. To complete it, she'd got a baby pink flower stuck in her hair. Lypix hated the whole outfit, and knew Piper would never ever wear something this hideous unless she was trying to make a point. _"Well you made it alright" _Lypix thought, _"You've proved you can get him even looking revolting."_

"Several clicks west of this round thingy."

Lypix rose and eyebrow. She was speaking differently too, could it be this wasn't Piper but…

"I'm back Aerrow, what's your answer?" Starling entered the room.

Lypix got distracted by the sudden outburst and turned to Finn who was stood next to her. "Does she just walk in whenever she feels like it?"

"Pretty much" He grinned, Finn found it quite funny she found Starling so annoying, was there seriously another woman on the planet Lypix spoke to and _never_ got angry with?

"And she called me rude?!?" Lypix scoffed. She'd heard everything that Starling had said to Aerrow earlier.

"You know, if you stopped seeing her as a threat, she might be a little friendlier." Finn smiled.

Lypix considered it, "You actually could be right Finn." She put on a nicer face and stepped more into the conversation berth.

"…Izumi mines are treacherous even without Cyclonions there…." Starling had been speaking but Lypix had been caught on the first two words. _Izumi Mines_. The place they were holding Kit, Starling was right, it was dangerous, but it was _always_ underestimated. Lypix started to pay closer attention.

"If we bring the Condor round here to the waste exit of the mines where the rubble is deposited, we can climb up the rock face and into the mine. From there we can follow the underground river around and surprise the Talons."

"How do we get the prisoners out?" Starling asked Aerrow and Piper. Piper was staying unusually quiet.

"Um… how about we get them in the river, it shoots out right?" Starling nodded, "Then we get the prisoners into the river and use a big net to catch them." Aerrow liked his plan.

"Brilliant, _lets make this as fun as possible_." Piper glanced at Lypix.

Silence zoomed in on her as her hair changed to a frightened blond. Now it made sense, that phrase had been said to her before, back when she'd visited her home Terra. And it still terrified Lypix. She stood frozen to the spot and Piper grinned. They both knew if she said anything, Piper would be in a perfect position to fatally stab Aerrow, she held a small knife in her hand for pointing things out on the map.

"Lypix? What do you think?" Aerrow asked, for once noticing how calm she was, but failing to see the fear in her eyes. Franticly, she thought of how to trap Piper and catch her out.

Lypix smiled at Aerrow, "I think that's a really bad plan. Mainly because last time I tried to get in there, I was stopped by _Ka_" she glanced at Piper.

Piper moved the blade closer to Aerrow's back. "I wouldn't think she'll be there this time." Piper smiled sweetly, gaining a small grin from Starling.

"Oh, she's always with us." Lypix almost growled.

"Forget I even asked." Aerrow said in disbelief, again he failed to see Lypix's worried look as he turned away.

Now Lypix was scared, and Ka was loving every minute of it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**You see, Starling is a great character. But through a forum where someone had her as their OC's girlfriend, she sorta became this nasty person. Meh... My version of her rocks XD**


	3. Refusal

**Obviously Cyclonia hasn't been struck by the credit crunch….**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Straw was the first thing she could see. Not the beautiful golden kind, more the dull greying kind that hadn't seen daylight for months. It left to the imagination where Piper was.

Rolling over onto her front, she tried to stand up. Dark blood trickled out of her mouth and dripped onto the cold concrete floor. Her sides hurt as well, had someone kicked her while she'd been unconscious?

A low rumble of conversation went on outside and she tried to look up. Her vision remained blurry though and she had to look back down because her head hurt.

Piper tried to think over what had happened. Lypix had set the alarm off again, Aerrow had come in and told her it wasn't a false alarm, then she'd gone out into the hallway. Something had grabbed her and pushed her back, then it had hit her. So what did it mean? _Wait!_ Her mind said, Aerrow had said something about Talons, so it _was_ Cyclonia. Great. Looks like she needed that bracelet more than Lypix did.

"Get up." A cold male voice ordered. Piper felt like hitting him, but knew she didn't even have the strength to stand up.

"Get up" The voice repeated. Piper stayed motionless and silent.

"I said get…" "I know what you said!!!" Piper answered to the increasing angry voice, "I can't get up, my sides hurt too much!"

The Dark Ace sighed, "That god damn Midnight." He muttered darkly, he was no fan of the opposer of Lypix, for obvious reasons.

He picked Piper up, she debated struggling, but that would have caused unnecessary arguments, and she was so sick of them just on the Condor.

The Dark Ace brought her into Cyclonis' Hall, and placed her down on a small chair.

"You've had work done." She smiled calmly, even though she was scared out of her wits. The walls had indeed been shinned up since she'd last seen them and Cyclonis' throne had been replaced by a grander one made of gold. The floor was now a pristine marble and the ceiling was made of glass. But they all still looked the same.

"You're too dangerous as a Storm Hawk." Cyclonis announced.

"Well it's where I'm staying sister, so don't expect me too move any time soon." She growled back, but Piper couldn't move that much so the response was a bit stunted.

Crispin scowled, "You should speak with a bit more respect."

Cyclonis chuckled darkly, "She doesn't have too. I wish her to become a friend…"

"Oh not this bullshit again." Piper scoffed, "I thought I made myself clear last time."

Cyclonis stood up, angry now, "And I thought I made myself clear. Join us or face the consequences."

Piper spat on the floor, it only had a small trace of blood in it now.

"Fine. Take her away. I _never_ want to see this girl as one of the Storm Hawks. You hear me? _Never!_"

Piper listened to her small rant, and as she struggled to stand up she laughed, "They'll find me Cyclonis, they always do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You staying the night Starling?" Junko asked quietly.

"I suppose so, but where can I stay?"

"Your room's still ready." Aerrow said.

"What about Lypix?" Starling asked, slightly surprised the angry teen didn't have the room.

"She shares with Piper, when we said we'd leave your room for you, we meant it." Finn smiled.

Aerrow hugged Piper a little tighter, Lypix winced as she tried not to notice. She was terrified any minute Ka would stab him, she knew she was capable of it, but just hoped she could be quiet and insignificant enough for him to be okay. She'd get Ka tonight while they slept.

Starling smiled and remembered Lypix had calmed down a little since Finn had talked to her. _"Maybe she's controllable after all"_ Starling thought, maybe she'd get a closer look at the female bonding of the team.

"I have an idea." She grinned, "Us girls can sleep on the bridge tonight."

Aerrow gave a crooked smile, "Okay, but only if you're up to it."

Piper gave an even bigger one towards Lypix. There was no escape now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper's room. There had to be something in here, Lypix technically couldn't leave because of the bracelet, but she needed to save Piper. She might not be the biggest fan of her, but right now, Lypix was all that Piper had got.

A large map covered one wall, Lypix untacked it and rolled it up. Next was a few experiments of Pipers, including a radio, they weren't the best, but they'd help in someway. And finally, the mysterious blue crystal they hadn't gotten round to experimenting on yet.

Breathing cautiously she edged into the bathroom, no one would notice a small black rucksack in there. She smiled, Ka wasn't as clever as she thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how are you settling in Lypix?" Starling asked.

The smile was irresistible to not respond in a positive way. Lypix glanced at Piper, who still held the knife from earlier and obviously meant Starling as her unsuspecting victim.

"Okay. Still a little bad surprises now and again." She frowned.

"What would you guys say if I joined the Storm Hawks?" She smiled sweetly. And again Piper remained silent and let Lypix respond.

"That would be great." She smiled tensely, "Only if you'd be prepared for a few scraps now and again."

It was Starling's turn to look at Piper. "You not going to say anything about me wanting to stay, are you?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't really concern me that much."

Starling looked at Lypix and nodded. "Then which one of the Cyclonions are you?"

Piper stood up and snarled, "Does it really matter that much now?" And before Starling could move, Ka had hit her over the head. She proceeded to throw a few things on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Lypix shrieked standing up.

"Making a temporary solution." She grinned mischievously.

The boys came running to see Starling unconscious, and the debris.

"What's going on?" Aerrow asked, worried.

Ka feigned innocence, "Its Lypix! She's getting angry again, but this time she hit Starling!"

Lypix opened her mouth but saw none of them believed her over Ka, it was important she rescued Piper and now if possible.

"Lypix, you'd better come with us." Finn said calmly, but slightly disgusted.

She sighed and glanced at Ka who was still concealed beneath her Piper disguise.

"I need the loo first, is that too much to ask?"


	4. Planning, Meeting and Discovery

She was feeling better, even if her ribs were still sore.

So far all Piper knew was that she was going to another Terra, a large airship was transporting her, mainly because the room vibrated too much for it to be any smaller. The room itself was pretty blank, the walls and floor were all made out of concrete and the light in the room came from a small unshaded bulb stuck in the ceiling. It had no personality whatsoever.

_"The Cyclonions never learn"_ Piper thought standing up to stretch her legs, airships were the easiest to board because they were so big and there was so much space to cover. Aerrow would probably already be on board, that was if the moody Lypix hadn't slowed him down at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How much longer are you going to be?" Junko asked politely on the door.

"Um… not long." Lypix answered.

"You're not supposed to be polite to her!" Finn shouted, "She knocked out Starling!"

Lypix studied how she could escape from the small room. The window was far too small for her to get out, but the floor was thinner here than anywhere else around the Condor. And the bathroom was also right above the hanger, perfect.

As quietly as possible, but not really being that quiet, she started to take up piping that coated the floor, managing to get herself wet, although thankfully it was with clean water.

"What are you doing in there?!" Came Piper's and Aerrow's voices, Lypix wanted to turn around and tell them about Ka being Piper, but she couldn't risk them not believing her.

"Just trying to open the window!" She shouted back, mainly because the window was so high up in the bathroom.

"I don't believe her Aerrow." Ka said worried, obviously with the voice of Piper it gained some sort of effect.

"I'm coming in now Lypix, so you better be ready!" he called through the wall. Lypix decided she'd have to work faster, standing up she started to bounce on the already weakened floor, not a feat for the weak hearted with a black rucksack that weighed about the same as Aerrow on her back.

"Lypix, what the hell is going on in h…" he had to stop when he opened the door and she fell through the floor, landing on the hanger floor badly, she managed to damage her ankle but ran over to her skimmer as fast as was possible.

"Lypix you get back here right now!" He yelled through the hole in the floor.

"Sorry Aerrow, but I have no time to explain!" She shrieked back, sending off an alarm as she sped off the platform. "_Piper better be bloody grateful for this."_ Lypix grumpily thought as the wind started to chill her where she was wet, _"This is seriously the last time I rescue anybody."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Number 6982, come forward and collect your pick and helmet."

"Number 6983, come forward and collect your pick and helmet."

"Number 6984, come forward and collect your pick and helmet."

Piper looked around at the sheer size of the mines, a giant mouth rose out of the ground to swallow any who went in whole. Normally she'd have felt in awe, but the clothes they'd forced her in were cold and it was starting to rain. Maybe Aerrow hadn't been able to infiltrate the airship. Maybe he was waiting to infiltrate the mines instead.

"That's you." A bushy brown haired girl said, putting one hand on Piper's arm and pointing towards the talon directing workers to the picks and helmets.

"Number 7029? Has he been transported in yet?" He muttered to the person next to him.

"I'm here." Piper shivered.

The Talon put on a scowl, "Well there will be no special treatment, move along!"

Piper picked up a pick and a helmet and started to shuffle towards the cave's gaping entrance.

"Don't worry about them." The girl answered, smiling. "They just get criticised if we don't work fast enough."

"My name's Piper." She shivered, extending a hand. "Who are you?"

The girl stopped and glanced about, "Are you from the Storm Hawks?" she whispered.

"Yes." Piper said, starting to think this girl looked familiar, "Do I know you?"

The brown haired girl sighed, "I'm going to give you my name. But under no circumstances say _her_ name. Okay?"

Piper looked a little puzzled, "Okay."

"My name is Kit. That should be enough for you."

Piper opened her eyes in surprise, "Of course! I saw you on Terra Krysita, or well your opposite. How on earth did Ly-""Don't say her name!" Kit warned, you can't say it!"

"Sorry" Piper blushed, "I'd ask why, but you'd give me a really long answer."

"Damn right I would" Kit grinned, "Don't worry about, just go on."

"How on earth did, 'the mysterious person who cannot be named' let you get here?"

"I insisted I could look after myself, she was like an older sister you see, always watching and protecting, it got too much for me one day, and I told her I was leaving. She agreed, although I knew she didn't like it, but I was captured by Midnight very shortly after. He used a… crystal, I can't say that word either, to stop me from escaping."

"You must feel like Lypix was too angry to forgive you." Piper sadly said.

Kit smiled, "She's tried Gods know how many times to try and save me, but every time she does, something happens, and she has to leave me behind. No…" Kit quietened as she went past a guard, "She cares too much. And _that's_ the problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Starling's coming to!" Junko yelled down the corridor.

She rubbed her head as several noisy Storm Hawks pounded into the room.

"Are you alright Starling?" Aerrow asked.

"We sure are sorry for Lypix going all crazy on ya." Finn said.

Starling looked up, "Lypix? It's Piper you need to be watching out for."

"And I would agree with that." Piper snarled menacingly, clutching Stork around the chest with the small knife from earlier, "Lypix seems to get these things straight away, and you guys are so _slow_ to pick up on her phrases and body language. You should have seen it when I first threatened you guys," Piper shook her head, "I've never seen her that terrified."

Aerrow looked angrily at Piper, "Who are you?"

Smiling mechanically she pulled a necklace off her head and morphed back into Ka.

"Wha…?!?" Starling said, looking at the Lypix clone.

"She's an alter ego of Lypix's." Finn explained hurriedly, pulling out his crossbow.

"Right…" Starling answered confused, slowly she stood up.

"Where's the real Piper?" Aerrow growled.

"Where your precious Lypix is heading to right now hopefully. If so she'll fall into our plan quite easily."

"The Izumi mines." Starling realised scowling, "She's been there before."

Ka gave the biggest smile she could, "And every single time we managed to stop her, but never catch her. She's started to stop coming. With our new plan however, all we needed was an excuse to get her there."

"You're going to pay for this Ka." Aerrow snarled.

"What's the matter Aerrow? Fearing for the lives of the two girls you love?" And with that Ka disappeared.

"Find her!" Aerrow screamed at the Storm Hawks and Starling. "Stork! Get us to the Izumi mines, right now!"


	5. The Izumi Mines

Lypix touched down in the pouring rain, by now she couldn't feel her fingers, a bad storm was approaching.

Scrabbling in the soaked bag she pulled out a pair of gloves and the blue crystal that Eci and Nonte had given her at Skymas. The gloves were magnetic and would help her climb the cliffs that housed the mine. It was a metal they were mining for, and that would be their downfall.

Carefully she hid her skimmer and started to scale the wall, the wind getting crueller and more vicious with about every meter she ascended, _"Piper better be the most gracious person in the Atmos after this!"_ Lypix mentally screamed, as her foot slipped off a slight ledge she'd placed it on.

Gradually, she reached the top of the fanged cliff and pulled herself up, several Talons stood a few meters away, but they didn't see her as they stood huddled together trying to keep warm.

"Do you think she's going to show?" A woman yelled over the sound of the rain and wind.

"No chance!" The male one yelled back, "Why would anyone try to break in here, in this weather?"

They both laughed and Lypix took cover behind a wayward tree that was growing up there. What on earth were they on about? Was it about her?

Lypix shrugged her doubts off, it didn't matter, Piper needed her, and hopefully so did Kit. She took the gloves off and placed them back in the rucksack. It would be too heavy to cart through the mines whilst attacking Talons, she'd have to leave it there.

Placing one booster gun in her belt, putting on another pair of gloves she could use to dissolve metal (as it created a strong reaction on touch), several Icers and the blue crystal in her back pockets, she was ready to go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long Stork?" Aerrow called down, there was still no sign of Ka.

"At best, twenty minutes. In this rain, maybe half an hour."

"Well let's see if we can go faster, okay?"

"Try this." Starling chucked a Velocity crystal into his hands, "That should give us some speed."

"Piper's heli-scooter is still here." Finn reported from the Hanger, "But there are other Tyre tracks, I think someone else came for Ka."

"Damn it." Aerrow frowned, "Finn, go help Junko in the engine room, we're going to get there first if it kills us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper looked up at the dripping ceiling. A whole day spent in the mines, not one alarm. Looked like Aerrow wasn't coming, not that she blamed him, there was almost no way into here without getting caught. Piper sighed, and if Lypix couldn't do it, who could?

"Don't worry." Kit smiled, "They'll come."

The arrangement in this prison was a free for all, you found a random bed and you slept in it, there were no cells because it _was_ one big cell.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked sadly.

"Because they won't give up on you. Sure, they may not be able to get in here without your technological brilliance, but they'll get in eventually."

The sound of a body hitting the floor aroused the ears of the few people who were awake. It was followed shortly by the sound of a metal bar falling on the floor.

Some of the prisoners went over to the bars, there was someone there.

"Piper, Kit, don't worry, it's just me. **Lypix**." A small, tired voice answered.

Piper looked at Kit who stared back in horror, her veins started to stand out in her skin, throbbing violently as signals were sent into her brain.

"What's the matter?" Lypix asked, stopping melting the bars for one second and stepping aside for prisoners to get out.

"I don't know, some sort of crystal caused her to stay here, and she can't say the name of the crystal or your name, or something happens!" Piper seemed distressed, "Where's Aerrow?!"

"He's not here." Lypix looked down, "He was tricked by Ka. And we need to get out of here real soon, the Talons haven't noticed their unconscious guards yet, but they will."

"Okay." Piper grabbed Kit's arm and gently started to pull her out of the cell but se stopped and faced Lypix, "Now we fight."

Lypix studied Kit's vicious face, but kept on melting the bars at the tops and bottoms. "If needs be, but you should be trying to get out."

"NO!" Kit shouted, "Now _we_ fight." And she shoved Lypix backwards.

"Hey! Kit, I am not fighting you. For a start you're my friend, and secondly you have no crystal energy in you leaving you at a disadvantage."

"FIGHT! NOW!" Kit punched directly into the ground where Lypix had been seconds before. It left an extremely deep hole the length of Kit's forearm.

"Yes. I agree." A snide creeping voice announced from the other end of the hallway, "One more fight for freedom."

"Cyclonis, this is sick!" Piper shouted.

"Which part? The fact I've forcing two best friends to fight, or the fact none of you are getting out of here alive?"

Piper scowled. "Forget her Piper." Lypix struggled against the fighting force of Kit, "Get out of here."

_"She cares too much. And that's the problem."_

"No, we have more chance while we stick together."

Kit managed to disable Lypix's blocking attack and pushed her backwards again, however this time she managed to stay upright.

"Have to do better than that." Lypix puffed.

"Oh I will." Kit snarled picking up a small icer off the floor. Lypix patted her back pocket, one was missing.

Kit absorbed it into her crystal heart and grinned dangerously, "Looks like it's my go again!"


	6. Ice and Mockery

Lypix skidded along the floor again. By now she was battered and bruised, and shivering, that icer was crueller than Lypix had realised.

"Had enough yet?" Kit's menacing face laughed.

"Nope." Lypix spat out some blood and slowly stood back up, "Never knew when to give up, me."

Piper stood there in turmoil, she couldn't tell Lypix to give up, but then she couldn't really get involved, the aim was to not hurt Kit. Something Lypix was doing very well.

Kit shoved Lypix back again and froze her left arm in place, Lypix screamed out in muted pain, even she didn't know where to go from here.

"Kit. You need to snap out of it."

"She wont." Cyclonis assured, "The brainwashing crystal has been combined with a vicious cocktail of other shards. You'd die from old age before that happened."

Lypix observed the smug face of Cyclonis and the angry one of Kit's. "Well then we're going to be here a while, aren't we?"

"If you join me, I could stop this now." Cyclonis soothed.

Kit hit Lypix again and she bashed against the wall behind her.

Lypix spat out another mouthful of fresh blood. "Never Cyclonis. Never."

Kit froze Lypix's feet to the floor with the icer, "I'm going to enjoy this." She grinned.

"Piper get out of here. Right now!" Lypix growled, wiping the side of her mouth with her sleeve, "We've been in pub brawls that were worse than this. Come on Kit, do your worst."

Piper turned but didn't move, she couldn't leave Lypix not now.

"Piper I said go!" A bone crushing crunch came, but Piper still didn't move, tears had sprung at the edge of her eyes.

"Go Piper! Now!" Another blow.

"PIPER!" Lypix yelled. Another blow.

"Piper run, run Piper run." Cyclonis mocked.

"Piper." Lypix said, considerably weaker, "Go now."

Kit went to hit Lypix again, but a bright blue light stopped her, Piper looked back, it was coming from Lypix's back pocket, the blue crystal.

"What's that?" Cyclonis asked, dangerously curious, and edging closer.

"Stay away from that!" Piper cried.

Cyclonis smiled mechanically, "Well how has the rest of the ordering around, you two have done, gone tonight?"

"STEP AWAY FROM BOTH OF THEM!"

Cyclonis rolled her eyes, "And just when this was getting interesting, the redhead has to break in and destroy the peace."

"CYCLONIS!" Aerrow warned, he'd come from the same direction that Lypix had.

"S-So… good to s-see you Aerrow." Lypix smiled and fainted.

"YOU!" He shouted at Kit, "STEP AWAY FROM THEM!"

"It's alright Aerrow, she's under the influence of a crystal!" Piper yelled, grabbing her energy staff as Finn chucked it to her, "But Cyclonis on the other hand…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are we going to do about Kit?" Junko asked.

"Lypix will be able to retrieve the brainwashing crystal and the "Cocktail" of shards mixed in with it. We have to wait until she wakes up." Piper tugged at her top lip with her teeth, she blamed herself for what had happened.

A doctor came out of the hospital room and the Storm Hawks all stood right up, Starling remained seated for a few more minutes.

"How's she doing?" Finn asked, seriously worried.

"She'll be okay. She has two broken ribs and a broken cheekbone, but nothing we can't fix." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief apart from Stork. "But…?" he asked.

The doctor seemed surprised he'd guessed him, "But she is suffering from Hyperthermia, and will need to go somewhere warm for a while. I suggest a holiday?"

Starling stood up and placed a hand on Aerrow's shoulder, "looks like you got your wish." She grinned and started to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?!" Aerrow shouted after her.

She smiled, "I've got work to do." She glanced at the door to Lypix's room where the others were piling into. "You've got a good team there, don't let it fall apart Aerrow."

As she walked off he ruffled his hair, what a day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's my girl!" Finn grinned.

Junko stooped in for a hug, but this time it was Lypix to warn him off, "Remember last time?" She answered smiling.

"I'm sorry." Piper mumbled.

"Don't be." Lypix reassured, "You wanted to help but didn't know how, that's no crime."

"But destroying the bathroom is." Aerrow frowned.

Lypix rolled her eyes, "Aerrow, you'd have arrested me and Ka would have gotten away with it. Give me a little creative licence here."

Stork muttered something inaudible but Lypix ignored it, by dismantling the Condor, she'd risked the wrath of Stork, something that made her smile a little.

"The doctor says you need a holiday. Ready for Terra Tropica?" Finn grinned.

Lypix laughed, but clutched her sides. "Finn… I really don't know what to do with you!"


End file.
